


Carta de una madre

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Sobre el escritorio yacían las lágrimas, la pena, los sentimientos y la esperanza de una mujer.Amargura por los días de deseos incumplidos, soledad y abandono lascerados en tinta sobre papel.Sobre el escritorio yacía una carta a la que alguna vez con inocencia llamó "Madre".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Carta de una madre

Sobre el escritorio yacían las lágrimas, la pena, los sentimientos y la esperanza de una mujer.  
Amargura por los días de deseos incumplidos, soledad y abandono lascerados en tinta sobre papel.  
Sobre el escritorio yacía una carta a la que alguna vez con inocencia llamó "Madre".

"Es grande la preocupación por la que paso en los días donde miro el horizonte esperando que él regrese y las noches sin sueño alguno, así que decidí escribirte "madre", para quitarme algo de este peso.  
Mucho peso cargo últimamente, incluyendo un peso que no es mio.  
"Madre", voy a ser madre, lo que tú nunca fuiste.  
Nunca me tomaste de la mano.  
En el orfanato descubrí lo que era tener una pequeña manos de dedos rosados, que se aferra con fuerza a tus ropas y no busca soltarte, es algo hermoso.  
¿Por qué nací, "madre"?  
¿Pretendías qué ese triste pequeño hombre qué era el Rey te eligiera por sobre su esposa?  
¿Querías ser la Reina de estás tierras?  
Yo soy la Reina, no es la gran cosa.  
Además, créeme, la corona no luciria bien en tu cabeza "madre", no es un cuchillo.  
Estoy segura que si fueras la Reina, mi crianza habrías relegado a alguna nodriza.  
Cómo si no recordaras haber limpiado la suciedad del Rey.  
¿Quizá te gustaba ver la suciedad de los hombres?  
Sin duda.  
Y yo seguramente sería una "Krista", la pequeña muñeca en las manos de la Reina Alma, preparada para terminar en las de algún viejo de la nobleza.  
¿Me pregunto si me hubieras ignorado de la forma que lo hiciste?  
¿Me habrías odiado de la forma qué lo hiciste?  
Aunque dudo que una mujer "de tus hábitos" pudiera ser Reina por mucho tiempo, además de que "padre" siempre podría haberse buscado una criada que lo "limpie" mejor.  
Hasta una chica que creció en un granero puede ser mejor Reina que tú.  
Pero no sigamos con el tema de la política "madre", es muy acalorado en estos tiempes, no podría contarte todos los detalles con la tinta que tengo.  
Aunque no hay tinta que pueda expresar lo que siento.  
Voy a ser madre, lo que tú nunca fuiste.  
A diferencia de ti, yo conocí el amor, no trepé al lecho de un Rey esperando que engendrar una bastarda me granjeara los favores del Rey.  
Cómo madre, voy a poder hacer lo que nunca pude cómo hija.  
Lo que nunca tuve contigo y si conocí con mi hermana, voy a poder ser cómo Frieda, y enseñarle a leer y a cantar, y caminaremos por los campos.  
Quiero que sepas que amo a este bebé, porque será la redención de mi familia y de tus errores.  
Porque nacera en este mundo.  
Pronto vendrán tiempos de paz, y seremos felices."


End file.
